


Bedding the Boss

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: After finding out that Loki, your boyfriend and boss of three long years, had been cheating on you, you file for a job transfer and hit the town with your 2 best friends. The next morning you find yourself in another man’s bed who you find to be your new boss. (Modern-day AU Series Bucky Barnes X Reader)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moving everything over from Tumblr

You watched as Loki filed through your paperwork to approve your department transfer without even a word being spoken or eye contact being made.

An almost deafening silence pierced your ears as millions of unsaid words stayed trapped within the recesses of your mind. You wanted nothing more than for this moment to end. The longer you sat there the longer his detrimental actions played out in your brain. It had already been two weeks since you ended things with Loki and moved back in with your friends. The fresh wound of a break up was simply unbearable. Just when you thought you couldn’t take it, he stopped right before signing the last line and looked up at you.

“Please, Y/N. Would you please just reconsider this one more time. I love you, Y/N and you know that. Why can’t we talk this out?” Loki now got up from his seat and knelt down next to you.

You refused to look him in the eye, “Nothing you say will change my mind, Loki. You’ve done quite enough damage already. Now you’d better step away before I file a sexual harassment claim.”

This retort seemed to really hurt him as he hesitated before heavily sighing then proceeding to sign the final line. He handed them to you yet gripped the papers and asked you once more, “Are you completely positive that this is what you want to do? I love you. Don’t walk away from me or you’ll regret it.”

You rolled your eyes and tugged the papers out of his grasp, “One hundred percent sure and if anything, it’ll be you regretting losing me. Have a wonderful day, sir.”

You felt his sad gaze hold onto you for as long as he possibly could before the door to his office close behind you. You wouldn’t allow him to have a hand on your emotions any longer yet you felt hot tears drip down your dry cheeks to your own dismay.

Once you got home and threw off your heels you slumped down on your couch and screamed into the cushion. So many emotions inundated you once you realized the gravity of your situation.

“It all went well then, I presume?”

You lifted your head to see Natasha sitting at the kitchen table alongside Wanda and Maria. You pouted and curled into a ball.

Wanda sat next you on the couch and patted your butt, “It’ll be alright Y/N. Loki never deserved you in the first place. He’ll regret not cherishing you.”

“I never really cared for him much anyways. He was always getting in trouble, and we’d have to clean up after him at the office.” Maria said matter-of-factly while she downed a glass of white wine.

“Well,” you sat up and rested your head on Wanda’s shoulder, “that’s what I loved about him. He was always unpredictable and always surprised me with gifts or romantic getaways. I really thought that he would end up being the man I’d marry.”

Nat scoffed, “You can do way better than him. I mean it’s not likely that the next man you date will be a successful millionaire but personality and looks wise, yes.”

You rolled your eyes and grinned at Nat’s unnecessary commentary. “I don’t need someone with money-”

“I wouldn’t mind it.” Maria raised her hand as she interrupted causing our group to collectively shoot a judging look in her direction. “What? Would you pass up an attractive, rich man?”

“Maria, I thought you weren’t into materialistic guys like that,” Wanda added.

She shrugged, “It’s a dog-eat-dog world, ladies.”

Nat took the glass from Maria’s hand and put it in the dishwasher with Maria putting up a bit of a fight, “She’s just tipsy, don’t listen to her. How about we all go to the club and have a night out to cheer up dear old Y/N?”

Maria whooped and raised her hands up before crashing down on the table.

“Maria is out. How about you girls?”

“We should probably get Pietro to come with us just in case anything happens, but yes I’m up for it.”

Nat looked to you with a puppy dog face that she knows you can’t say no to and groaned, “Let’s get ready.”

You sat at the bar with Pietro while watching Nat dance with some guy named Clint and Wanda with a scholarly looking fellow. Pietro didn’t seem too happy to see his sister dancing with a strange man. You put your hand on his, and he relaxed his tense grip on his glass. He excused himself to go to the bathroom for just a bit and that’s when things got bad.

“Damn, you’re looking fine tonight aren’t you sweetie?” A man, who was clearly intoxicated, brushed up against you.

You forcefully pushed him away. “I’m not interested. Leave me alone.”

He brushed against you even harder now. “I love it when they put up a fight. What’s the matter sweetie? You got a boyfriend or something?”

You felt completely helpless and looked around to see that the girls were still distracted by their partners.

“As a matter of fact she does.” You felt the unruly man be pulled off of you and saw that he ended up on the floor.

You turned around to face your hero and immediately your heart began racing.

“You her boyfriend? You don’t look like much.” The man on the floor struggled to get up.

He rolled his eyes and motioned to the bouncers to come kick the man out. He looked back to you and awkwardly put his hand forward, “I’m James but you can call me Bucky. Sorry if you felt uncomfortable with me calling myself your boyfriend, it kind of just slipped out.”

You flashed a smile at him and shook his hand, “Y/N and it’s okay. You did what you did to help me out. I really appreciate it, so thank you.”

“No problem, doll. It’s in my nature to help out women who are in danger.”

Just then Pietro, Wanda, and Natasha came rushing to your side.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry. That wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t take so long in the bathroom.” Pietro ran his fingers through your hair.

Natasha clung to your arm, “We would have helped you out but we were so distracted. We should have stayed close! This night is about you anyways!”

You chuckled, “Guys! Guys, it’s fine. Bucky here helped me so don’t sweat it.”

They all gave Bucky a once over and gave you subtle thumbs up.

“Well would you look at that, Pietro I think it’s time we head home before midnight to check on Maria. See you guys at home,” Wanda excuse herself and dragged Pietro with her.

Nat looked back at Clint and motioned at you two to continue talking.

Bucky gave you a side glance and grinned. “You definitely have some interesting friends.”

You tucked your hair behind your ear and nodded, “Yeah, they’re more like family than anything. We’ve always got each other’s backs.”

“That must be nice. I’ve only got one friend like that, and we’ve known each other since we were kids.”

“It’s always nice to have friends like that. I feel like I’d be pretty lost without them.”

“I understand that feeling. Without my friend I don’t think I’d be the man I am today.”

Without noticing, the two of you ended up being pushed together to the point where you could smell his cologne, but no one was complaining.

“What do you do for a living,” you thought you would ask.

He nervously chuckled, “I’m a bit of a business man, what about yourself?”

You hesitated to answer, but thought that you might as well, “I worked as a secretary for 3 years for my ex boyfriend, but I’ve recently transferred to a separate department.”

He smirked, “So what I’m hearing is that you’re single then?”

You rolled your eyes with a smile and looked up at him. “What of it?”

“That means you wouldn’t mind if I did this then?” He leaned over and closed his eyes and prepared to kiss you.

You reached around his neck and brought yourself closer to him until your lips finally met.

His arms wrapped around your waist, and he deepened the already sensual kiss. The taste of bourbon on his tongue sent shivers down your spine as you felt yourself slowly melt into him.

The next morning, you opened your eyes to an unfamiliar room. There was the morning sun was blinding as it seeped through an opening in the curtains and into your eyes. A muscular arm suddenly wrapped around your waist and brought you closer to him.

“You’re up early, why don’t you stay for breakfast?” A husky voice asked.

You smiled and buried your face in Bucky’s chest. You were honestly just happy that this didn’t appear to be a one night stand.


	2. Chaper 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after was just as sweet as the night you spent with him. Tensions are high once you start your new job.

You stayed there for a little longer and felt yourself begin to drift off again.

“Y/N, come on. Let’s eat now” you were woken up again by Bucky’s soothing voice, the smell of food enthralled your nostrils.

“I’m glad you didn’t forget what my name is,” you stretched and rubbed your eyes.

“How could I forget the name of an absolute angel?”

Your eyes slowly opened and you were surprised to see him holding a tray of food. “Oh! Did you make this? It smells great!”

He laid the tray next to you and took a seat on the opposite side of it. “I wish I could cook this well, but no. It was my personal chef. I don’t normally have enough time to make myself any food.”

As the food make contact with your tongue, a flurry of flavor engulfed your taste buds and a smile appear across Bucky’s face. You wiped your face thinking you had a piece of food somewhere, “What? Why are you smiling like that?”

He bit his lip in hesitation before tucking your hair behind your ear and said, “I know this is weird to say but you look even more beautiful now that I’m completely sober, especially with the face you're making while enjoying the food. It’s adorable.”

You felt your face flush with warmth which caused you to cover your face with your hands, “Aw jeez, you really know how to flirt don’t you?”

He gave a hearty chuckle and took a bite of his food. He leaned on the head board and sighed as he read a text he received, “Unfortunately I’ll have to cut our time short, doll. I have to head the work right after breakfast.”

You pursed your lips and leaned on his shoulder, “Work on a Sunday?”

He rested his head on top of yours. “Duty calls, babe. When can I see you again?”

“Well, that’ll depend on when I receive my schedule. I’ll be sure to tell you as soon as I can.”

The rest of the time you just made small talk and indulged in each other’s presence, both of you hoping that this wondrous moment would never end.

You barely even knew this man, but it felt like he was someone you could tell anything. Everything you said, he listened to intently and made sure to get to know you as much as possible with the little time you had together.

This made you realize that you didn’t know Loki very much despite dating for three years and knowing each other for four. He barely made any effort to ask you anything or get to know you. He simply assumed what you liked based your personality. It was always tiring when he did something you repeatedly reminded him that you didn’t like. It was refreshing having someone who actually takes interest in what you had to say and learn what you enjoyed.

You got dressed together after getting in the shower and having more intimate time. You playfully put on his sock and he smirked. He kissed his way down your leg as he removed it from your foot, stopping right at the ankle.

He asked for assistance with his tie and you pulled him down for a kiss as you tightened it causing him to pick you up and prop you wrap your legs around his waist. You giggled as he kissed your neck and helped zip up your dress. This all feeling almost like a reverse of last night’s events before bed.

As he walked, you to the front gate you came to a conclusion that Bucky was definitely a guy with a great sum of money in his pocket.

He hailed a car to come pick you and kissed you through the open window before sending you off, “Be sure to text me when you get home safe, okay doll?”

The fact that he genuinely cared for you made your heart pound. “I promise that I will, Buck.”

With that he smiled one more time and hit the car twice to signal for the driver to go.

The ride home seemed boring with Bucky. Within the short amount of time you spent with him, you found yourself already missing him. It all just so surreal and unfamiliar to you. Sleeping with a seemingly perfect man right after being with someone so vile for years simply felt like it was nothing more than a fantasy.

“And Nat said I wouldn’t be with other successful millionaire,” you muttered to yourself as you arrived at your home.

The driver opened the door for you and you thanked her for getting you home without any delays.

The moment you stepped opened the door, you were greeted by four familiar faces, plus Clint who Nat was wrapped around, eagerly watching you with anticipation. They sat on the couches silently as you closed and locked the door behind you.

You sighed and turned to face them with a wide smile. You squealed with excitement and made your way to join them. The other girls squealed as well and the two boys did so mockingly.

“Okay Y/N, I know I wasn’t there but from what I heard, this guy was fine with a capital F. What’s he like?” Maria said as she re positioned herself to face you.

“He didn’t do anything bad did he?” Pietro asked firmly.

“This better not have been a one nighter. If it was, I will kindly end him,” Wanda said just as aggressive as her twin.

Natasha rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers at them, “Y/N is the one who went home with him, so let’s please allow Y/N be the one to explain. Y/N if you would please.”

You brought your knees to your chest and closed your eyes to remember the feeling of Bucky’s strong arms around you as you recollected every memory of him. Then you looked around and began to explain, “First of all Nat, he appears to be a successful millionaire,” Maria scoffed and Nat playfully stuck her tongue out at you at which you returned the favor, “everything we did together consensual, so don’t worry about that. He was very sweet and even had someone make breakfast for us. He had to go to work pretty early, so we did as much talking as possible, and he even wants to see me again.”

“Is he anything like the last bozo,” Clint asked which made you look at him quizzically.

Nat waved her hand, “I filled him in on it last Thursday.”

This confused you even more, “Last Thursday?”

“I didn’t mean to hide it from you but Clint and I have been dating for a weeks now. I just didn’t think it was the right time to tell you because I wanted to be fully present in your time of need.”

You put your hand to your heart and swooned over your dear friend’s kind gesture, “Aw Nat, congrats on that! I love you so much. But no, he’s nothing like Loki from what I can tell. He’s attentive and actually wants to get to know me not just what’s in my pants.”

“The moment that he does anything wrong- and I mean anything- I will kill him,” Pietro said.

He’d been pretty high-strung lately, but you couldn’t tell why. Even Wanda noticed and doesn’t know the source of this new-found rage.

“This guy sounds great for you, Y/N! Not that I’m not enjoying this group gossiping but I’m going to get ready for work, my boss just texted me to come into work for a meeting. I’ll see you guys at lunch,” Maria excused herself, and we continued our conversation.

Bucky smiled as he read the text from you as it read, “I’m home safe and sound. Already feels weird without you. Thanks for everything.”

There was a knock at his door, and he quickly shoved his phone into the drawer then put on a very serious face. “Come in.”

“Mr. Barnes, I received your text. What is the urgent news,” Maria said as she stepped into his office.

“It appears that our troublesome rival has announced there to be a meeting being held in fifteen minutes in regard to our expansion to Wakanda and I need you to take notes. I realize that this is not your job but starting tomorrow I’ll have a secretary to do related activities.”

“Of course, Mr. Barnes. I’ll arrange for a welcome basket to be ordered for the new arrival.” She exited and Bucky immediately grabbed his phone to check for any replies from you.

You entered the elevator and pressed a different button than you usually would and it felt completely foreign. It was now your first day to begin working as a secretary for someone that wasn’t Loki.

“You’ll be fine, Y/N. I guarantee that who ever this guy is will like you. Not too much, I hope,” Bucky said over the phone.

You stepped out of the elevator and walked up to Maria’s desk. She greeted you with a smile and said she’d tell the boss’s office.

“I’m scared I’ve heard from a few rumors that this guy isn’t too friendly. I have to go now, Buck, I’m at his office now.”

“Just in time, my new secretary arrived. I’ll call you later,” with that he ended the call.

Maria wished you luck and told you to step on in. As you stepped walked past her, you laid eyes on your new boss. He looked familiar from behind.

“Good morning. I will be your new superior starting today,” he said and your jaw just about dropped to the floor.

You stepped closer to the desk and it reality began to set in. “Bucky?”

He instantly turned his chair to face you and his eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is definitely not acting like the guy that you met before. It's like he's a completely different person. Steve on the other hand, he's definitely as nice as they come.

Bucky sat in a disbelief before taking on a serious expression. “Y/N what a surprise. Um-I-Why-Please, take a seat.”

You clutched the paper in your hands as you were surprised by his sudden change in character and immediately did as you were told. His entire demeanor was alarming. He didn’t even seem like the same man you were talking to just moments prior.

“I understand that you previously worked under Loki, what about the experience caused you to file for a department transfer?” He didn’t even look up at you as he looked through your paperwork.

“Well Bucky-”

He looked up at you briefly to say, “Mr. Barnes. You are to call me Mr. Barnes from this moment and on. Now please, continue your explanation.”

The tenseness in his voice startled you and made your breath hitch. You cleared your throat and took a moment to think about how to come about wording what you wanted to say carefully but the more you thought about it, the more you started thinking about what Loki did. “I know I shouldn’t bring this up right now, but Loki is the ex boyfriend I told you about yesterday.”

“So you engaged in inappropriate relations with your former superior.” You really didn’t like this side cold of him.

“No, we were already together before I started working as his secretary. I-”

“Did you receive your position because of your relationship with him then?”

“Mr. Barnes, I don’t appreciate you undermining me this way. I went through a very thorough evaluation to get that job, obviously not as harsh and crude as this.” You now felt tears begin to well up in your eyes.

“I don’t think that you’re understanding what I’m trying to say. Relations between a superior and their secretary are not acceptable.”

It then clicked in your head and you blinked hard enough to allow the tears to finally flow down your cheeks, “I understand now. I can definitely guarantee you, sir, that nothing will be happening between the two of us from now on.”

At that moment, he finally looked up at you. He noticed the tears and restrained himself from reaching across the desk to cup your face and wipe your tears away, he instead slid a box of tissues over to you and handed you one. “Please collect yourself and speak with Ms. Hill to begin settling in.”

If this was his way of ending a very short-lived relationship, you would have instead wished that it was a one night stand and you wouldn’t even remember sleeping with each other.

You snatched the tissue out of his hand and wiped your tears away. He simply watched you while you did so with a stoic expression panned across his face. You so desperately wanted to know what was going through his mind.

It took you a second, but you took a deep breath and got up, “Thank you for clarifying that with me, Mr. Barnes. I wouldn’t have wanted to engage in a relationship anyone so frigid. I’ll get to work now.”

Hearing that made his blood boil and his heart break simultaneously, but he knew he deserved it. He knew you wouldn’t understand his reasoning, but it was something that needed to be done before starting any drama. He rested his head on his heads and sighed heavily and took a moment to collect his thoughts.

“How did it go?” Maria asked you with a pained smile spread across her face.

“Well, ‘Mr. Barnes’ just happens to be my Bucky so-”

“Oh my gosh, he gave you a lecture about how you’re not supposed to have a relationship with him then, didn’t he?”

You nodded and felt yourself wanting to cry again.

“Oh come here, sweetie.” She opened her arms and you accepted her comforting hug. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but there he has a valid reason. Now let’s get you situated at your desk.”

She showed you to your desk and explained to you that all you needed you to was take calls, file paperwork, and basically the same thing you did as Loki’s secretary.

“Miss Hill, there is a meeting we are to attend,” Mr. Barnes said as he straightened his tie, coming out of his office.

“Yes sir, Mr. Barnes,” she smiled at you once more before quickly following right behind him. You watched as a group of people joined them and disappeared into the boardroom leaving you to alone with your thoughts.

Your train of thought was broken by someone’s hand being waved in front of you. “Ah, I’m so sorry! Hello, what is it that I can assist you with?” You awkwardly asked a blurred shadowy figure.

As your vision cleared, a handsome, blonde bombshell of a man stood in front of you with a smile on his face. “You should just be glad that I’m not Bucky. Don’t worry, I’m just here to wait to talk to Bucky after his meeting and I realized that I haven’t seen you around here before. I’m Steven Rogers, but you can call me anytime. I’m kidding, just call me Steve. What’s your name?”

You couldn’t help but smile due to his attempt at a joke. “I’m Y/N. I just started in this department as a transfer from Loki’s branch.”

He threw his hands in the air in amazement and you stared at him in confusion, “I knew you looked familiar! I’ve seen you before, but Loki was usually blocking you because he sat on your desk, which I always found fairly strange by the way. I never really got a great look at you, and I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but you are very nice to look at.”

You smirked and propped your head on your hand. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think that you were hitting on me, Mr. Rogers.”

“Please call me Steve. Mr Rogers makes me sound like I’m going to start singing about how it’s a beautiful day in the neighborhood, but yes I am definitely hitting on you.”

“I don’t think that would be deemed as appropriate, Steve. I feel like Mr. Barnes would be fairly upset with you.”

“Wait are you the Y/N? Man, that must be really tough on Bucky. How are you holding up? Bucky made it sound like you two were already hearing wedding bells after one night together.”

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms, “Needless to say, the only bells I’m hearing are the ones that ring for a funeral for this dead relationship.”

He shook his head and chuckled, “How long do you think until you rise from the dead for a second chance?”

You tilted your head and put your finger to your chin. “Well, I guess it depends on how persistent you are. So I’d say you should check back every day for the next few weeks.”

Just then Bucky saw Steve conversing with you and overheard the last part of the interaction, “And what exactly is she scheduling you to do for the ongoing weeks, Steve?”

Steve jerked around to face him and immediately stated the first thing that came to mind. “Y/N and I share a common interest in stocks, andstocks, and she happened to recently invest in a stock that has been growing exponentially over the last month. She just recommended that I also invest and keep track of its growth to watch out for when it’s a good time to sell it. Just some good advice while I waited for you. Let’s head in now.”

Bucky folded his arms and looked back and forth between you and Steve before nodding and starting for his office.

Steve looked over his shoulder to make sure Bucky wasn’t watching you two and quickly grabbed a pen and your hand. He quickly scribbled his phone number down on your palm and mouthed 'text me’ before following Bucky into his office.

You stared down at in and smiled. “This guy is going to get me in trouble. I like it,” you said to yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky continues to be a huge pain in your side, even when you're only trying to be helpful. Still, you shouldn't lose hope. Steve's advances continue to slowly win you over.

“So Bucky, Y/N is your new secretary huh?” Steve asked as he spun himself around in Bucky’s chair. “How you dealing with that?”

“Honesty dude, I feel horrible. I really like Y/N, but you know exactly why I can’t date people from work. I-I just- I really don’t want to say that I have trust issues, but it’s the only thing I can think to explain it,” Bucky said while lying down on his leather couch, making himself look like a therapist’s patient.

Steve nodded and attempted to stealthily reply to your text saying hello. “It’s okay, bro. I know your history. You’ve been burned before and you don’t want it happening again. But are you sure this is what you want?”

“I don’t think Y/N is anything like that she devil, but it’s just that I’m scared. I feel that ignoring my feelings and not pursuing Y/N is the best option for me.” Bucky rolled over to sit himself up and now faced the window which overlooked the sleepless city.

“If it’s what you think will be better for you and the future of the company then I support your decision. We don’t want another gold digging incident.”

Bucky sighed and slouched over his legs, “Exactly, and she dated Loki, Steve! How can I be with someone who was with that moron? He’d throw a fit once he found out and go against everything I said during expansion meetings. It’s already hard enough to get him to cooperate on a normal basis, so I don’t need a reason to make the situation more difficult. Y/N probably must still be hurting over him cheating on her and I just added salt to the wound,” Bucky looked over to Steve and saw that he was barely paying attention and texting someone, “Steve are you even listening to me?”

He put his phone face down and rolled over to me, “Yeah, I am. Y/N will probably be just fine. Just be ready for a whole lot of hostility coming your way. I know your ‘professional Bucky’ act is already harsh as it is, but I feel like you’ll be extra harsh on her just to bury your emotions like treasure. Just make sure no one from HR hears anything, alright buddy?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and gave Steve a light punch in the shoulder with a grin. “I’ll be careful. I know what I’m doing. I just have to bare my teeth and get over her.”

Steve smiled and put his hands on Bucky’s shoulders, “That’s the spirit, man! Now I have to get going, I’ve got a video call meeting with Stark and you know how that always goes.”

They got up and gave each other a friendly pat on the back. With that Bucky sat back at his desk to continue working and Steve left his friend with the intent to speak with you before his meeting.

“Shouldn’t you put your phone away while you’re working, miss?” Steve asked with a grin.

You glanced up from your phone to see Steve and smiled. “I like the risk. Bedsides, it’s not like anyone is going to clock a secretary for being on their phone.” You gave him a little wink, and he shook his head.

“I guess you’re right. But did you need to text me while I was in there with Bucky?”

You shrugged with a cheeky grin plastered on your face, “Just as I said, I like the risk.”

“You’ve got a great charisma about you, kid. I think you’ll fit in just fine in this department.”

“Grandpa Rogers, you’re not harassing Y/N are you?” Maria came from behind you and rested her hands on your shoulders.

You looked up at her, and she looked down with a smirk. She leaned over to kiss your forehead.

“He was playing nice, Maria. Don’t worry.” You leaned against her hand.

Steve crossed his arms with a goofy grin and raised a brow. “You’re not marking her as your territory, are you Ms. Hill? I didn’t know you were into women as well.”

Maria playfully stuck her tongue out at him, “Very funny. But no, she’s one of my roommates and closest friends. You’re going to go back to your office for a meeting with Tony now because we are going out to lunch. Chop chop Steven.”

Sometimes you forget that Maria is very high up in the corporation just due to the way she acted to boldly and lived with you and three other roommates. Weirdly enough, you never asked her why.

He rolled his eyes playfully said goodbye. As he walked away, you heard him mutter, “Oh my gosh, they were roommates” and you couldn’t help but burst into laughter at his obscure social media reference.

“So what is Mr. Barnes’ valid reason?” You asked with a fork full of salad in your mouth.

Maria sighed and shook her head. “It’s really long and tragic backstory for another day. But what about you and that Mr. Beautiful-Day-In-the-neighborhood fellow? I saw the way he looked at you.”

You didn’t really like that she skipped over your question, but figured that you’d find out eventually. You scoffed and took a sip of your iced tea. “I technically just had a 'break up’ again and Bucky probably doesn’t feel great about it either. They seem like they’re best friends, so I really don’t think that’d be wise on my part.”

Maria slammed her hand on the table and looked you dead in the eye, “Girl, all you need to do is bounce back. You should live your life to the fullest. Take control of your own life. Don’t let anyone control what you do. Unless it’s me. You should always listen to me.”

“Maria, you are can be so insufferable at times.”

“I love you, too Y/N.”

“But really, I don’t think I’d go for Steve. He just seems like a player.”

Maria pursed her lips and stared behind you. You sighed and face palmed, “Hey Steve.”

“Who is this 'Steve?’ I only know Mr. Player.” Steve said before pulling out a chair and sitting next to you.

Maria snorted and gave him a high five. “What happened to your meeting with Mr. Big Shot?”

“Tony, well… Tony is Tony, so I kind of just agreed with everything he said because I knew if I deviated away from his vision in the slightest bit that we’d start an argument. Nothing major, so that’s dealt with.”

Then the thought occurred to you, “Steve, what exactly is your position here?”

They looked at each other and back to you then tried to stifle back their laughter.

“You-you mean to tell me that you’ve worked here for 3 years and you don’t know who Steve is? That’s priceless, Y/N.”

You felt your face flush, “Well, I’ve been your friend since we all moved in together and I don’t know your position either.”

They laughed even harder and you began to pout and slouch into your chair.

“No, don’t pout darling. It’s just adorable that you don’t know. Do you know Loki’s position at least?” Steve asked while wiping a tear from his eye.

“Well, of course I do. He’s a Co-C.O.O. I’m not that oblivious. Plus, Loki normally tried to keep me from any actual information. Probably to keep me from finding about his side dish.”

Steve tilted his head. “What do you mean by side dish.”

“Mr. Troubled Child cheated on our dear Y/N on their three year anniversary literally like a month or so ago. It’s why she transferred and now well, the big cold boy probably already filled you in.”

“Maria!” you smacked her in the shoulder.

“What? You’ve probably told this story way too much. It cannot be healthy for you.”

Steve took your hand into his and put his other on your shoulder. It was rather comforting having him look you in the eyes with such sincerity. “You’ve been through a lot. Maybe you can let this play boy into your heart.”

You threw your head back and groaned. You snatched your hand back, and they continued to laugh at the childish jokes.

“I’m joking. I’m really not a player. I barely even have time to speak with the women within the department, and they are well into their prime. Hell, most of them are married with kids in college. Oh and my position here would be the Company Marketing Manager. And your friend Maria happens to be everyone in her quadrant’s favorite Operations Manager!” he motioned to Maria with jazz hands, and she bowed.

“For people in high positions, you don’t seem like you do much other than keep me entertained.” The pair in front of you made you lose track of time and you looked at your watch, “Oh shit, I should get back to my desk. I don’t want to face the wrath of Bucky on I’ll see you guys later. Damn it, I didn’t even touch my peanut butter sandwich.”

You rushed to your desk just in time because your intercom began to ring as soon you sat down.

“What can I assist you with Mr. Barnes?”

“Cancel my lunch order and move the six o’ clock on call meeting to now, and everything else accordingly then add in an appointment with the head exec of the western branch at seven thirty to end the day.”

“Yes sir, but do you plan on eating at any point?”

“When I choose to eat shouldn’t be your concern. I simply don’t have time for those necessities.”

“Mr. Barnes, skipping meals isn’t healthy for you. I seriously recommend taking at least a few minutes to-”

“There is no time for that. Just do as I said and continue with your lollygagging.” With that, the intercom beeped to signify that he had already ended the call.

You growled and took the sandwich you didn’t get to eat, made sure you had it in the hand that Steve didn’t write on, and stormed into his office. “You are going to eat this peanut butter sandwich whether you like it or not, Mr. Barnes.”

He turned to face you with the same stoic expression as before. “This is highly inappropriate. Get out of my office.”

“No, Bucky. I’m not leaving until you at least eat this sandwich.”

“You are not telling me-”

“Just eat this fucking sandwich.”

He glared at you and slowly grabbed the zip-lock bag containing the sandwich and you watched as he reluctantly ate it without breaking eye contact the entire time.

“Was that so difficult?”

He raised a brow and shook his head. “Do not push this any further.”

“I’m just concerned for your health, Mr. Barnes.”

“Thank you very much, but you should act more professional. What if the reason I moved my appointment to now was because they were already here? They would have seen the way you addressed me so inappropriately and deemed that I had no control over my own secretary. I’d need to have you fired.”

You squinted at him and said, “Fire me then. I’ll act more professional when you stop acting like a pompous ass.”

“I’m not going to-”

“Then it’s decided, I’m staying and you’re going to have to deal with me until you can’t tolerate me anymore.” You stormed out and sat at your desk texting Steve, “You. Me. Giordano's. Friday night after work.”

“You got it darling. ;)”

Bucky leaned back in his chair and laughed to himself, “This is going to be a lot harder than I originally planned it to be.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of your date with Steve has arrived, but a tragic accident deters you from going. During his darkest times, Pietro tells you something that has been eating him up for so long. After a short absence, you go back to work, and Bucky has started to show his softer side again.

You showed up to work early, already dressed nicely and brought make up in a bag just in case you needed to touch up before your date at the end of the day, and worked your best to finish the new forms and signed papers that need to be scanned. All was calm aside from Bucky very loudly arguing with someone over the phone. All was orderly and Steve even came to see you before going in to speak with Bucky about actual business this time. It was around lunchtime when your phone started ringing.

“Y/N, please come home! Pietro found out from Nat that Bucky has been rude to you and you’re already going on another date. He stormed off on his motorbike. He got into a big accident.” Wanda sobbed through the phone, barely speaking coherently. You tried your best to calm her down, telling her that you’d get home as quick as you possibly could.

You made your way to Maria’s office and saw that she was just getting off the phone with Wanda. You began to sob and Maria held your shoulders and looked you in the eyes with tears in hers as well. “Pietro will be just fine, Y/N. Don’t worry about him. But we need to be strong right now. For Wanda. Let’s go tell Bucky that we’re leaving.”

You nodded and allowed her to lead you to his office. “Mr. Barnes, sorry to come in so abruptly but there is an emergency at home and I need to leave early,” you said as you forcefully swung the door wide open.

Two men stared at you in shock, Bucky holding Steve in a head lock while tussling his hair. They quickly shot up and straightened themselves out.

“What happened?” Steve asked as he went to hug you.

You sobbed into Steve’s chest, and he kissed the top of your head while rubbing your back. Bucky tensed to see him do so and stepped backwards.

“I- It- It’s Pietro. He got into a really bad accident, and we need to leave now,” Maria answered for you. It seemed strange to see such a strong figure become so frail.

Bucky nodded and cleared his throat, “Go ahead, I can handle myself. I’ll call Tony and see if we can borrow Ms. Potts for the next few days until you’re feeling well enough to come back. Unfortunately, your position isn’t as easy to fill in for. However, your quadrant is the most well-behaved so they should make due without you. You should go now if you want to beat the lunch rush traffic.”

“Thank you so much, Bucky.” You broke away from Steve and hugged Bucky.

“This is not-” he stopped and sighed to signify that he was giving in, “You’re welcome. Please stay safe and make sure you come back to me when he’s better.” He hugged you back tightly and it reminded you of the Bucky you originally knew. When you tried to release him, he held on just a bit tighter.

Steve clenched his fists and cleared his throat, “Bucky, I think they have to go now. Like you said, the traffic will start building up soon.”

Bucky released you and both you and Maria thanked him one last time before racing to hospital in Maria’s car.

As you entered you stormed the elevator and went to the floor Natasha texted you to go to. Once the elevator dinged, you ran to the waiting room to see Natasha basically cradling Wanda in her arms. She looked up to see and whispered into Wanda’s ear.

Wanda shot up and ran to you and Maria with open arms. “Thank you for coming. I know you were supposed to go on a date tonight.”

You squeezed her and shook your head, “That’s not important right now. What’s important is that we’re here for you and for Pietro.”

You all sat down and tried your best not to cry in front of Wanda.

“Did the doctors say anything yet?” Maria asked.

Wanda looked down at the floor and twiddled her thumbs. “He’s in the surgery room right now and the doctors are trying their best to do everything they can.”

“I can’t help but feel like this is my fault. He’s been acting strange lately and I feel like telling him about Y/N just pushed him to the edge.” Natasha gave out a deep sigh and leaned back.

Wanda grabbed her hand and firmly shook her head. “No. This isn’t your fault. This is no one’s fault. He’s just not been in the right mind as of late, sure. But no, you didn’t cause this. Don’t blame yourself, alright?”

Hours had passed and it was now around ten at night. Everyone sat patiently waiting for any new information about Pietro’s situation. It was dead quiet up until the head surgeon emerged from behind the doors. “Pietro Maximoff?” We all shot up, and she made her way over to us, “Luckily there were no complications. He was hit by a drunk driver in broad daylight, so know that none of this was his fault. He’s currently asleep because of the anesthetics, but he should wake up soon. You may stay in the room with him and even sleep as long as one of you is conscious. I suggest that at least two of you stay with him at all times because I understand that you may have stable jobs, but constant surveillance is key. I’ll assess him in the morning to check if any damage was done to his brain.”

Once she led you to his room and left, you collectively let out a sigh of relief as if you were all holding your breath the entire time. Now instead of tears of sadness, tears of joy were being shed.

“Okay, so I think Wanda and Y/N should stay with Pietro for the night, and then we’ll switch off in the morning. That way you guys can go home and freshen up and sleep for a little then come back around noon so that Natasha and I can go to work because I want to help pitch in for the medical bill. Everyone agree?” Maria took charge and made sure not to leave any detail out. After that, she and Natasha went home while you stayed with Wanda.

The time was now around three in the morning and Wanda was asleep on the couch on the far side of the room. All you could do was stare at Pietro as you held his hand. His face was calm. It was the most relaxed you’d seen him in weeks. Then suddenly his grip tightened.

“Wanda?” he said weakly.

“No, it’s me. It’s Y/N.”

His eyes drifted open to see you smiling at him and smiled back, “Hi. Funny seeing you here.”

You rolled your eyes and squeezed his hand.

“Where’s Wanda?”

“She’s over there, sleeping on the couch. Want me to wake her up?”

“It’s fine, just let her sleep. She must have been really worried.”

“All of us were.”

He sighed and shut his eyes again. “You want to know why I did it, huh?”

“Well, it would be pretty cool if you told me.”

“I-I was just so tired of you being with guys who didn’t treat you properly. You deserve nothing but the best and I felt so angry to find out that you were already going on a date with another guy already because-” he paused for a second to think about if he should say something, “because I’ve been in love with you for so long, Y/N, and I know you don’t feel the same. I’ve come to terms with that fact a long while ago. All I want is to see you happy and no one has been able to treat you the way that they should. I’m sorry that I caused all this because I wasn’t able to keep my emotions in check.”

“Pietro, I knew but I didn’t think you’ve been so angry because of me. Besides, I am happy. Just because I’ve been sad because of Loki and Bucky, it doesn’t mean I’m not happy overall. Coming home to see everyone makes me happy. We’re all family, Pietro. Just promise me you won’t do something so stupid again.”

“I promise. One question, though.”

“Hmm?”

“How’s my bike looking?”

You winced and shook your head, “I’m afraid that your Harley is done for, P.”

He chuckled and kissed your hand. “The way we react towards love.”

“Oh shut up.”

“I’m kidding. Honestly, I think I’m starting to see you more like another sister if anything. This was a huge wake up call.”

“Pietro?” Wanda sleepily asked.

“Wanda!”

Bucky overlooked the streets below, pacing back and forth. He nervously waited for you to knock on his door. It had been several weeks since he’d last seen you and he hated to admit it, but he missed seeing you and having small banter. He hoped that you hadn’t told Steve that you were returning just so the moment when you returned, he could have you alone. It felt to him as if time was moving too slow. Then there it was. “You may enter.”

“Good morning Mr. Barnes. I’m back, just as you ordered,” you said while you peeked your head through the door. He motioned that you step in and you did so happily. It was strange seeing him again because the last time you met, you had a glimpse of the real him and hoped you would again.

“Is he alright now?” He didn’t turn around to look at you because he feared that his true emotions would shine through his impassive facade.

You guessed that you were wrong. “Yes, sir. Again, I’d like to thank you for your flexibility with my situation. I’d also like to apologize for my previous actions. Hugging you was not appropriate.”

At that moment, he turned to face you with a large smile plastered on his face and your heart skipped a beat. “That’s alright, Y/N. I’m just glad that you’re back.” Then his face returned to its previous stoical expression when he looked behind you.

You turned to see Steve, and he lifted you up and spun around before bringing you in for a hug, “Y/N! My girl! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back today?”

“I thought it would be cool to surprise you,” you said with a smile. You looked back to Bucky who had turned back to face the city and felt a sting in your heart momentarily then looked back to Steve, “Let’s talk more outside.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal that everyone has been working hard to close has finally come through. Because of that, Mr. Stark is kind enough to send everyone on a group vacation. Bucky and Steve go to you for help when a ghost of the past rears her ugly head. Suddenly the truth of why Bucky acts so cold is revealed.

Bucky brought you into the board room so that you could take notes he would need to remember, which was completely normal. But you simply stared at him with wide eyes while your brain seemed to malfunction due to what Mr. Rhodes, Mr. Stark’s right hand man, just said. He continued to speak, though, and only when he looked at you he asked, “Do you have a problem what we’ve gone over?”

Despite the stares of everyone, you looked to Maria and she pursed her lips to keep a smile from surfacing. Steve grabbed your hand from under the table when he realized you were struggling to find the proper words to say which comforted you greatly, “Um no sir, but could you please repeat that one more time? I don’t know if I heard that previous announcement correctly.”

“Of course. Allow me to put into simpler terms for you. C.E.O. Stark has been stressed out because of the Wakandan expansion and construction is coming to an end, so he is sending those involved in the project on a full paid retreat in the Bahamas. That includes secretaries like yourself, and Ms. Potts, who stayed extra hours to ensure all information was set. It’s because of This is all to show gratitude for everyone’s patience and hard work. Is that all?”

You nodded, still trying to get in through your brain with even the second time through.

“Very well. Continuing forward.”

Once everything was concluded, Bucky called you into the office to go over the notes you took. Instead of that, his immediate first words to you were, “I hope that you realize that it is very likely that Loki will be attending this retreat.”

Upon hearing this you felt yourself tense up. “No sir, the thought hadn’t even crossed my mind.”

He furrowed his brows with a hint of concern hidden very well, and bit his lip. “I sincerely hope that this does not discourage you from taking part in it. You deserve a break for working so hard- as do the rest of us,” he rushed to add the last part, hoping he wasn’t making it obvious that he wanted to go in order to spend even a bit of casual alone time with you.

You lightly shook your head any gave a small smile.

“That’s excellent. This may be completely out of line, and I apologize, but I would like to ask if you could help me choose clothes for such occasion.”

“Couldn’t you just hire a personal stylist for that?” You crossed your arms and tried not to think about him in swimming trunks. You’d already seen him in the nude before, but the thought of seeing him like that after such a long time made you feel warm inside.

“I do, but I- it would- I just think- how do I put this in a way that doesn’t come off as unprofessional? Um, I’ve noticed that you have a heightened sense of fashion and I think you’d do an excellent job choosing my wardrobe. Not that I’ve been looking at you or anything.”

It made you smile to see him so flustered, “I suppose if it’s for work reasons, I’d be glad to help you decide. Just tell me when you’d like to go. Actually, I’ll tell you since I’m in charge of your schedule.”

“Thank you very much and now onto more pressing matters. Let us go over the notes, if you would please.”

You sat in front of him and the surrounding atmosphere seemed lighter than before as you read back the notes to him.

On Wednesday, you waited patiently on the sidewalk outside of your home for Bucky’s car to pull up. The sounds of the noisy city around you kept you distracted from over thinking your current situation. You were excited to finally see him outside of work with the hope that you would finally be able to see the real him again. The driver who originally dropped you off stepped out to open the door for you, greeting you with a smile. Upon seeing Bucky you smiled and began to step forward when Steve peeked his head out from next to him. There went any chances of Bucky letting himself let his guard down.

“Steve! I didn’t know that you would be joining us,” you said with an awkward smile.

“He invited himself to hang out with me despite my many objections,” Bucky scooted himself over to make room for you.

“I hope you don’t mind, Y/N. I just thought my vacation wardrobe needed a touch up as well,” Steve said with a cheeky grin, knowing fully well that he was keeping Bucky from spending any alone time with you.

“Not at all, Steve. The more the merrier.”

Bucky seemed to scoff at your statement and you rolled your eyes.

“Please don’t tell me that I have to use office manners right now,” you said while sitting down.

“Y/N, please. That’d be ridiculous. It’s after hours and we are going to a public place. I think people would perceive it as strange if you were to call me Mr. Barnes. This isn’t Fifty Shades of Grey.”

“Great! So I can call you-”

“James. You may call me James.”

You held your breath and nodded.

Once you arrived at the shopping complex, you felt as if you were in a completely different planet. Women whispered as they passed by you and two men stood in front of you in different styles of trunks asking what your opinion on it was.

Steve finished before Bucky and sat next to you with his arm around you. You smiled at him and he tucked a loose piece of hair behind your ear.

“You know, we still haven’t gone on that date since the accident.”

“You’re right. We should fix that some time soon, shouldn’t we?”

“I think that you should make it up with dinner at the retreat.”

“Fancy food that neither of us have to pay a penny for? Sounds awesome.”

“It’s set then.” He kissed your cheek and laid back on the cushion.

“Steve Rogers is that you?” a woman’s voice asked.

He instantly stood up and suddenly his vibe was different, “Jan! What are you doing here?”

“Shopping, clearly. Where’s Bucky? Oh and who’s this beautiful lady right here?”

“That’s none of your business, Janet. You better get out here right now.”

“Y/N, does this one bring too much attention to my cro-” Bucky then slid open the curtain and saw the woman standing there, “what the fuck are you doing here Janet?”

“Can’t a girl go shopping without getting interrogated? Jeez,” she joked.

Steve scoffed, “The only reason you can even afford to shop here is because of-”

Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm and stopped him from finishing his sentence. You looked to Bucky and you couldn’t tell if he was angry, scared, or both. His fists were clenched, but he was shaking. You’d never seen either of them act this way before.

“Ouch, Steve. That hurts. I bet this girl is doing the same thing as I did, sleeping her way to the top. How can you trust her? She looks the type,” the shrew said with a laugh.

Steve stepped forward, “Hey don’t you-”

You stood and pushed him back, “Excuse me, but you don’t even know me and I don’t know you yet you’re jumping to conclusions. Because you attacked me first, allow me to defend myself. I may look the type, but there isn’t a day in my life that I’ve used my beauty to fuck someone in order to get favors. From context, I gather that you clearly didn’t work hard for whatever position you are. It’s also apparent that you had to fuck whoever you did to fill in the void for your daddy issues and no matter how many you let into your pants, that hole in your heart will never get filled. So why don’t you run along before I pop the saline bags you’ve got in your boobs and I get banned from this store.”

She gasped with a disgusted look on her face, “Do you even know who I am?”

“Obviously you’re not important enough for me to even care to know. Bye bye now.”

“I’m not-”

“I said bye bye and it’s be best if you leave before I have to say it a third time.”

He groaned and threw the clothes she was holding at you before storming off.

You faced the boys and they looked at you in amazement.

“What? No one gets to talk to my friends or me like that. Now, do you mind finishing up here so I can go home to cool down? I’ve dealt with enough stress for one day.”

They nodded and started getting ready to check out.

Steve was dropped off first since his place was closest and you finally got your alone time with Bucky.

“Sorry about what Janet said, Y/N.”

“Don’t worry about it, James. Who was she anyway?”

He tensed up at the question.

“You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable talking about it.”

“No, you deserve to finally know,” he took a breath before continuing, “Jan was my first love. We both originally started as interns back when the company was still small, but she never gave me the time of day until Tony saw my potential and took me on as Co- C.O.O. because of Steve. It was only then that she started showing interest in me and told me that she was in love with me. Being as naive as I was back then, I believed her. I spoiled her all the time just because she told me how much she loved me every time I bought her presents. I got her to be my secretary so that she would get higher pay and be closer to me. We were together for a long time and the company started getting bigger and bigger. She got transferred to the branch in New Jersey because I recommended that she have a better job over there and I trusted that she would stay loyal even though we only saw each other a minimum of twice a month. Every time I saw her, she told me that she was promoted to a better position and I thought nothing of it even though she grew increasingly distant. Then the moment she became a partner that branch, just dumped me. She told me that she was only fucking me so that I could use me to order people and fucked execs over there to get higher positions. She’s basically the reason why I don’t date people from work and act the way I do. She’s why I- why I ended things with you. I was scared.”

You sat there just staring at him and grabbed hold of his hand, “I’m so sorry that you had to go through that. With your first love at that.”

“Don’t apologize, Y/N. You had nothing to do with it. I should be the one saying sorry, if anything. I didn’t mean to be so rude to you, but I was just protecting myself from getting hurt again. It looks like we’re here now. I’ll walk you to your door.” He did just that and started walking away without a word.

“Bucky wait! I-”

“Just forget everything I told you. I’ve over shared and it was very unprofessional on my part. As your boss, I shouldn’t share such personal information. Goodnight. I’ll see you at work.”

With that he shut his door and left you speechless on your doorstep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has gone right back to acting like a stick, but the time has arrived for you to go off on vacation and just when you'd completely forgotten about Loki, he comes into the picture. Luckily, Bucky and Steve are there to protect you as Bucky claims that he is on vacation mode.

The next week seemed to go by so slowly. Everyone was busy trying to get an entire two weeks of work done so that they wouldn’t have to make it up afterwards. The only interaction you had was brief and seemingly awkward conversations with Bucky.

After that night, interactions between the two of you were as frigid as the waters in Antarctica. You could tell that he regretted sharing such personal information without a boss filter on his mouth but you so desperately wanted him to continue sharing with you. You wanted to know what he was feeling, what he was thinking. You just wanted to know who James “Bucky” Barnes really was. Still, you knew that getting to that point would be like attempting to climb Mt. Everest without any gear so you gave up on that.

Now you were gathered with your roommates at the flight gate. Few of your coworkers, including Steve and Bucky who were wearing the outfits you helped pick, already arrived and were waiting patiently for the plane to arrive. You were relieved to find that there weren’t any signs of Loki as of yet. Knowing him, he’d probably arrive in the most dramatic way possible.

“Stay safe, alright! I’ll see you back here on Thursday,” Nat said as she released Maria and yourself from a tight embrace, “don’t take drinks from strangers and try not to punch Loki.”

Pietro patted your head gave you a strong one armed hug, “Wanda sends her regards, she had classes to go to. But Maria, please watch for Y/N. You know she’s boy prone.”

“I promise that I will protect our little bean,” Maria put her hand over her heart and raised her other, “scout’s honor.”

You rolled your eyes and hugged Pietro, “Haha you guys are so funny. The only guy I plan on spending my time with is Steve.”

All three of them shared the same questioning look.

“After what Bucky said to you last week? How will you keep yourself, being the instigator that you are, from starting any drama?” Maria asked.

You huffed and put your shades down, “If I do start anything with Bucky, I promise that I will pay for a 3 course dinner at May’s. You guys should get going now. I know that you have physical therapy in an hour, Pietro.”

You said your goodbyes and took a seat, joining the rest of your coworkers. Maria went to the bathroom with a group of girls to do their makeup and probably smoke for a bit in the designated area.

Steve smiled at you and winked. You smiled and waved at him until your gaze drifted to Bucky to the right of him who was peacefully asleep. He looked so peaceful and it made you blush thinking about the one time you were able to wake up next to him.

Your train of thought was interrupted by the shadow of someone standing in front of you. You looked up to see Loki staring down at you with a toothy grin.

“My my, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes? How have you been, my dear Y/N? How long has it been? Three months? How’s your new department? Who are you working under now?” He just kept firing questions at you, giving you no time to answer.

Being in his presence instantly sent you back and made you feel weak, “H-Hi, Loki… yeah it’s been a while. I’m, uh, working under-”

“Me. She works for me now,” Bucky said. He placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder and pulled him back, “Stay away, Loki. Can’t you see you’re making her uncomfortable.”

“Oh, Mr. Barnes. How delightful to see you again. I hope you’re not treating Y/N too harshly. She’s not like that shrew Janet because she works hard. Well, when she worked for me, that is. She was once mine, you know? In both senses, if you know what I mean?” He nudged him and winked.

You clenched your clothes and looked down to hide how hurt you felt to hear him say such a thing. Bucky must have noticed because he grimaced and began to squeeze Loki’s shoulder.

Steve read the situation and interjected before anything became of it, “Loki! Why don’t I help you get checked-in. I doubt you’ve checked in yet.” He pushed Loki along towards the check in counter.

The air felt immediately better and you allowed yourself to breathe.

“Are you alright, Y/N?” He knelt down and held your hand. He looked at you with concern very present in his tone.

You nodded and then immediately changed your mind then shook your head, “I really thought I could handle this, but I don’t know if I can go on this trip. He gets in my head so easily and it just-”

“Hey, it’s okay. Look at me, there are going to be plenty of people at the retreat who will keep him preoccupied. You don’t have to worry about him. Come on, doll, it’s too late to back down now,” he sat next to you and pulled you in for a hug.

“What’s this I see? The cold left arm of the company has a heart? How weird,” Maria returned with a quizzical expression.

“I’m on vacation mode for an entire week, Maria. I couldn’t care any less about my reputation.”

“Oh, you called me Maria? Well, I’d like to kindly ask you to step the fuck back, Bucky. You see, Y/N isn’t a toy. You can’t play with her, drop her behind your bed and forget about her and play with her after finding her again.”

Bucky sat back and crossed his arms, sticking his tongue to his cheek, “Maria, what exactly do you think I was just doing with Y/N.”

“Obviously you were-”

“No, Maria. Obviously nothing. I was comforting your friend who Loki just attacking her with questions in your absence.”

“Oh- I- I’m sorry. Natasha has me on high alert and I kind of assumed that, because of your history, you were-”

“You assumed I was trying to make a move on her, I know. But you should know by now that I’m not like that, Maria. My feelings for Y/N are,” he hesitated for a moment, “completely platonic. But it’s good that you were ready to defend your friend so easily. What a great quality to have. That’s what makes you such a great Operations Manager.”

“Would you at least stop interrupting-”

“Hey guys, I convinced Loki to drink at the bar for a bit so you’re safe for now,” Steve said as he passed right by Maria to take the seat on the other side of you.

“Even you, Steve? Et tu Brute?” Maria said, dramatically falling onto the adjacent seat. “Why have you been so quiet Y/N?”

She broke your blank train of thought not even realizing that you weren’t paying attention, “Oh sorry I was just thinking about how fun this is going to be. Especially with what’s in store for us.”

Steve grabbed your hand, “I agree. This trip will be absolutely perfect.”

Bucky saw this interaction and deliberately tried to ignore it by engaging in another conversation, “I wonder what Stark has in store for us. The place that he booked us is apparently one hottest getaways in the world. It’s pretty extra, even for him.”

“It really makes you wonder how stressed he must have been,” Maria said.

Steve pushed your head to lean on his shoulder, “Who cares? We get a whole week away from work, and we’re not paying for anything. Dinner with this girl right here. That’s what I care about.”

You smiled and kept quiet. You really didn’t know what to say.

The plane ride was quiet and nothing really too intriguing happened. Unless you count Maria’s snoring.

Now the retreat was something worth talking about. It was extravagant. It was modern. It was the place where everything would change for you. The moment you arrived, it seemed that the red string of fate slowly started to pull you towards your true love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of trouble doesn't stop you from having a good time. A fun game of truth or dare on the beach and a date with Steve Rogers? You're having the time of your life. Or are you?

“Well, it looks like we’re neighbors,” Loki said with a smile.

You slid your card and turned the door knob, “Sure looks like it.”

“Hey before you go in, do you mind if we talk?”

You closed your eyes and let out a deep, exasperated sigh, “What’s there to talk about?”

“I just wanted to tell you that I, honest to all goodness, am so sorry for hurting you in the way that I did. I took you for granted and hid things from you, but I hope that you can forgive me-”

“Loki, just what do you want out of this conversation?”

“I just want to go back to the way things were before, Y/N. When we were together, everything was great wasn’t it?”

“Great? Maybe in your opinion because I did everything I possibly could to make you happy. But did you ever stop to ask me what made me happy or what I wanted?”

“Of course I did! I always sent you a box chocolates every monthly anniversary! Didn’t that make you happy?”

“No, Loki, it didn’t! I told you every month that I was allergic to them and you promised not to send anymore, yet there they were on my desk every month for 3 years. You didn’t even answer my question! You never listened to me, Loki. I bet that can’t even tell me what my favorite color is right now.”

“Wha- yes I can! I know exactly what it is! It’s a very pretty color. This color happens to be- Well, It’s obviously-”

“Maroon.” a different voice interjected.

You both turned to see Bucky leaned up against the wall with a blank expression on his face.

“Her favorite color is maroon, Loki. You should know that from how often she wears it.”

“What place do you have to butt into our private conversation, Mr. Barnes?”

“Well your ‘private conversation’ is taking place in the middle of the corridor, Mr. Odinson. I think I have every right to interrupt if you are harassing one the employees from my department. Just because we’re not at the office doesn’t mean that I won’t report you to HR once we get back. I strongly suggest that you leave Y/N alone.”

“Just what is your relationship with her anyways?”

You looked to Bucky and answered the question for him, “Nothing. There is no relationship between us other than a boss and his secretary.”

Loki raised a brow, “How intriguing. Well, I shall see you both at the cove dinner party.” He entered his room, giggling to himself like a madman.

“Y/N, switch rooms with me. It’s down the hall and it’s far away from him. I told you that you wouldn’t have to worry about him, so I want that to stay true. It’s also adjacent to Steve’s room, so he can be your bodyguard.”

“You keep saving me from him, Bucky. Thank you,” you said while handing off each other’s key cards.

He smiled and ruffled your hair, “It’s no problem. I like to look after my employees. Just get some rest now. I heard that the dinner party is quite the event.”

That night the entire cove was reserved for the company party. Some local DJ spun at the tables and everyone let loose. They all pranced around like teenagers at a school dance and drank like it, too.

Maria took your hand and began dancing with you while drinking away at some fruity, alcoholic drink. She whooped and had you spin her around.

“How are you supposed to watch me if you’re getting wasted?” You asked as you caught her when she stumbled.

“I’m fine. Just let me sit down for a second to rest my eyes.”

You laughed and sat her down at a table where Steve and Bucky were arm wrestling. It was amusing to watch as it seemed that they were evenly matched. A crowd even gathered to began placing bets on who would win until Steve eventually pushed Bucky’s hand all the way down. He cheered and took a victory lap around the food tables.

“Geez Steve! It felt like you were going to rip off my left arm!” Bucky said.

“Don’t me be dramatic, Buckster. I did all for the sake of impressing my favorite lady,” Steve came from behind you and kissed your neck, causing you to giggle.

Bucky didn’t enjoy seeing you so happy with Steve, but he knew that you deserved it. He knew you deserved a man who could protect you, love you, and hold you without faltering. He made himself believe that he couldn’t provide that for you.

He drank picked up his bottle of Corona and downed it in hopes to numb the pain he felt in his chest, but of course you would never know that he was feeling such pain.

As the night progressed, there were only few people who remained. Luckily Loki got drunk too early and went to bed before anyone else. It was strange, yet very convenient. The janitorial crew even cleaned up all the food and trash at this point. Ultimately, the numbers reduced to the four of you gathered around a small fire pit.

Maria, now with even more alcohol in her system, suggested that you play a game of truth or dare, “Alrighty… Steven! Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he replied.

“When did you first lose your virginity?”

“Easy one. I was one of the few who didn’t bulk up until college and nobody was into me. So I didn’t lose it until I was 19. Y/N! Truth or dare?”

You thought about for a second and went along with dare.

“I dare you to… I don’t know. Do handstand?”

“Boo! You’re so boring Rogers. That’s so tame,” Maria said.

You quickly performed your dare and only held it for 2 seconds before falling backwards. You were drunk, after all. “Okay, Maria! Truth or dare?” You sat down in between Steve’s legs, and he wrapped his arms around you.

“Truth!” She answered with haste.

“What was your first impression of me?”

She scoffed, “I thought you were a push over and I wanted to just bully because you were so cute and weak. Then you took care of me that night when I was blackout drunk at a bar downtown. You were the one who convinced me to get a job and fix up my life. Because of that, I love you now. Buckman! Your turn!”

“Truth.”

“Bah, you’re boring. How about… do you have feelings for anyone at the moment?”

“Bah yourself. You just chose truth, too,” He looked made eye contact with you for barely a second, just barely long enough so that you were the only one who could notice, “No. Not at the moment.”

“That has to be a lie, bro!” Steve exclaimed.

“No, I’m serious. There is no one I’m into right now. No one really appeals to me.”

They debated for a bit all the while you only thought about how he looked at you just a moment ago.

You pushed yourself up and said, “Let’s all go to bed now, there’s a whole lot we can do tomorrow and I think we should do as much as possible.”

They agreed with you and walked together to your respective rooms. All three of you struggled to keep Maria quiet until she passed out and had to be carried to her room by both of the guys.

Steve stood outside his and you stood at yours, staring at each other with glassy eyes before he leaned in for a kiss. Your eyes fluttered closed, but something about this kiss didn’t feel right. You assumed that it was only because you were feeling tired and drunk. You opened your eyes just for a second and looked down the hall to see Bucky watching you with a pained expression as he turned his door knob and entered his room. This gesture forced you to close your eyes again until Steve pulled away a bit after. You said your goodnights and shared one last kiss before retiring for the night.

You woke up to a knock at your door the next morning. You got up to answer the door, assuming that it was Maria coming in to complain about her hang over and get some aspirin. You rubbed your tired eyes and slowly opened the door. “Good morning,” you said sleepily.

“Well, don’t you look cute this morning?” A male’s voice asked.

Your eyes shot open and you tried to slam your door, only for it to be stopped by a strong arm. You pouted and threw yourself onto your bed yelling, “Don’t look at me right now, Steve! I look like a troll!”

He chuckled as he stepped into your room and shut the door behind him. “I think frizzy hair and smudged makeup is a totally great look on you. I especially love the Hello Kitty pajama pants,” he said sarcastically, “besides, you’re cute no matter what you look like. It was only a matter time before I would wake up next to you looking like this anyways.” He took a seat on the bed next to you as kissed your head.

“Stop trying to make me feel better. I look really ugly right now. Do you mind waiting while I get ready?”

“By all means. I’ll just ask you questions while you do.”

You rolled your eyes and grabbed a towel, “Go right ahead. I’ve got nothing to hide.”

Steve laughed and laid down on your bed. There really wasn’t anything to hide as he asked you a bunch of simple questions. It was all fun and games until you did your makeup with a robe on, and he asked a very personal question.

“Do you still have any residual feelings for Bucky?”

This question made you also poke yourself in the eye with a mascara brush, “What? Why would I? It’s been 2 months, I’m basically with you now, and there wouldn’t be a point to them. Why would you ask?”

“Sorry, just a weird thought. Thanks for your confirmation.”

Did you have still have feelings for Bucky? He was aggressive and two-faced and just insufferable to deal with at times. But this question made you think.

You thought about the way he would look at you when he thought you didn’t notice and it made your heart skip a beat. It hadn’t done that in for a while and it caught you by surprise.

“You okay?” Steve asked.

You smiled wryly, “Yeah, sorry. Just heartburn.”

“Oh, let me go get you some Tums then babe. You don’t mind if I call you babe, right?”

You shook your head, “By all means, hon.”

He smiled and exited the room proclaiming that he’d be back with relief.

You sighed and stared at your reflection as you clutched your chest with a pained expression. You slapped your hands to your cheeks and shook your head, “No. Don’t think about it. You like Steve. You’re with Steve. Steve doesn’t fight with you and he especially doesn’t push you away.” With confidence, youconfidence, you nodded and finished applying your makeup.

The resort’s activities that day were bonding activities. It was really convenient for you because they only allowed same sex partners. You got to bond with a transgender woman from your department and learned her struggles during her transition. You came to respect her for how brave and strong she was.

She explained how our company who hired her without interrogating her on why she only fully came into existence six years ago and how supportive everyone has been. She was a very respectable person.

You told Steve about this during your romantic dinner that night, and he was very happy that you made a new friend.

Then for some reason, you landed on the subject of fears.

“My worst fear is being useless. I’ve always been a people pleaser. I didn’t grow up in a good place, same as Bucky. But the only difference was that he was popular and I wasn’t. He stuck by my side and often ended up in trouble because of that. He even lost his football scholarship because of me. I’ve done all I possibly could have done to make it up to him. So if I fall from my pedestal now, I’m afraid I won’t be able to do much of anything anymore- I’ve overshared, my bad.”

“No! Not at all. I love hearing more about you.”

He smiled at you and took your free hand, “What about you? What’s your worst fear, my dear?”

“Mine isn’t as personal as yours but… uh, it’s a little embarrassing since we’re surrounded by open ocean right now, but I am terrified of it. The ocean, I mean. It’s just so vast, and we’ve only explored 5% of it. We know more about space, even. I’m not too keen with the unknown monsters under layers of water.”

“That’s cute. You going to be okay with tomorrow’s activity then?”

You tighten your grasp on his hand, and he draws circles with his thumb. “Yeah, I’ll be with everyone else. There shouldn’t be anything to worry about.”

“Alright, just making sure.”

After that, the night was filled with laughter between the two of you. Then to your bedroom. Things got heated, but you both agreed that it would be moving much too fast. Instead, he went back to his room.

The question popped back into your brain: Did you have feelings for Bucky?

Another knock at the door shook you from your adulterous thoughts. But it was only a moment because the one standing outside was Mr. Barnes himself, standing there with a cheeky smirk.

“James Barnes. What can I do for you so late at night?”

“Sorry to bother you, doll, but there’s something I need from you?”

You leaned against the doorway and folded your arms, “And what exactly is it that you need?”

“You.”

He passionately kissed you and picked you up, propping your legs around his waist. He shut the door behind him and smiled into the kiss, “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.” He laid you down on the bed. The both of you stripped off your clothes, and he looked down at your smiling face.

“What about Steve?” You asked.

Bucky shot up and looked around his dark room. He was drenched with sweat and had a hard-on. He held his head in his hands and sighed. “What the fuck am I doing to myself?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your worst fears become very real when a storm rolls in and you end up stranded on an island with Bucky. One things leads to another and... Luckily, you are quickly saved from the island only to return to the mainland with a secret.

"Alrighty guests! Make sure to stick with your designated partners and don't stray from the group! Today's activity is kayaking! Ooh! Exciting right?"

Bucky was assigned to be your partner and the tension between you two was so thick that you could cut a knife through it.

"Excuse me but would it be alright to switch partners?" Steve, who was partnered with Loki, asked.

The activity adviser sharply turned to face him with an unfaltering smile. "No," she said with a very strict certainty in his voice.

Steve pursed his lips and nodded.

Loki put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Don't worry, Mr. Rogers. I'm sure we'll have loads of fun together."

"I definitely don't doubt that. I just want to be with Y/N since-"

"Since she's scared of the ocean," Bucky interrupted, "but she'll be fine with me, Steve. You know she's in good hands."

"Oh, the more he has to worry," Loki muttered incoherently.

"Y/N, are you sure you don't want to sit this one out?" Maria asked.

"I'll be fine as long as we all stay close together."

"That's right! Now everyone please put on your life vests before getting in your kayaks."

You took a deep breath and collected all the courage you could muster up.

Bucky was already sitting in the kayak, but noticed that you were nervous, "Hey, look at me. You'll be just fine. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you." He held his hand out to you with a comforting smile.

You nodded and took his hand. You stepped into the back seat of the kayak and said, "My life is in your hands now, Mr. Barnes."

He rolled his eyes with a smile and handed you your paddle.

Thirty minutes passed by and there were dark clouds in the distance. It worried you, but you were advised not to let it bother you and just enjoy the activity.  
"If you look to the left of our group, there is a pod of dolphins swimming past! Say, 'hi dolphins!'" the advise said through a megaphone.

You watched as the grey sea mammals bobbed up and down the waters. Their skin reflected light and made them look so shiny. The water they expelled from their blowholes was carried in the breeze and felt nice against your skin. Suddenly the mist turned to rain drops and everyone looked around to see that the grey clouds moved in. It began to drizzle lightly and the adviser said to quickly, but cautiously make your way back to the cove.

The group was in panic and you felt a bump on the side of the kayak. You looked over to see a dolphin nudging it, "Shoo! please don't push us like that!"

"Scram, you dumb fish," Bucky said.

It bumped your kayak yet again, but just hard enough to nearly tip it and drop your paddle into the choppy water.

You tried to grab it again, but it was already being pulled away by a current.

"Y/N, be careful!" Steve yelled from his kayak.

You started to have a panic attack and Bucky started to row harder, "It'll be okay, Y/N. I can row us back. I promise you that you'll be safe."

"Bucky, I swear if she gets hurt, you're going to end up at the bottom the ocean!" Maria yelled.

"Everyone just stay calm. Yelling won't make any difference," the adviser said, "just proceed to the shore accordingly and all will be alright."

The waves became bigger and the group got farther and farther ahead. Bucky became frustrated rowed as fast as he possibly could with the cold rain beating down on you.

You looked around and saw that a large wave was coming your way, "Bucky! There's a-"

"Not right now, Y/N!"

Just then the wave came crashing down on you and plunged the kayak underwater. The kayak hit you on the head and knocked you out completely.

Bucky looked around and yelled out for you to no avail. The kayak rose back up and then you, floating face down in the water.

He made his way to you and flipped you over, "I got you, doll. Don't worry.” He searched for any land mass that he could get you onto and saw a small island that the current seemed to already be pulling you towards. He tried his best to hold onto your unconscious body and swam towards it. He made it to the sandbar in no time, thanks to the push of the waves, and dragged you to land. There was a a dry part of the beach, covered by a thick layer of trees that he managed to get you to.

He removed your life vest then put his ear to your chest, listening for a heartbeat. He listened so closely with nothing being heard. He quickly began the CPR process. Pressing your chest then blowing air into your mouth repeatedly. "Come on, Y/N. I made you a promise. Don't make me break that promise. Breathe, damn it!"

You finally coughed up water and gasped for air.

Bucky pulled you to his chest and embraced you tightly, "What the fuck, Y/N? You really scared me there for a second."

"I'm sorry. It's not like meant to drown."

He chuckled, "How about dropping your paddle?"

"Pfft. I definitely meant to lose it. Making you struggle is my one goal in life," you said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." he released you and cupped your face instead, "I really thought that you were going to leave me all alone here."

"I would never, Mr. Barnes. I won't be leaving you unless you fire me and stop being a pompous ass, remember?"

He smiled and shook his head, "How completely unprofessional of you."  
"Where are we anyway?"

"Not sure. I went for the closest land that I could. Let's wait out the rain then evaluate our position and for now we should-" he stopped and thought for a second.

"We should what?"

He sighed and turned away from you nervously, "We need to take off of damp clothes for that we don't get sick. We should keep on underwear and stuff, of course. After that, there should be enough material around us to make a fire."

You blushed and cleared your throat, "O-okay. It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before."

You stripped and grabbed Bucky's clothes, hanging them all to dry on a branch. Meanwhile, Bucky got a decently sized fire started and invited you to sit next to him.

"This fire should be big enough for people to see if they come by on boats if they're looking for us."

You sighed and plopped down on the sand next to Bucky, "This didn't really help my fear of the ocean. it made it even worse, if anything."

He threw his head back and laughed, "Yeah, I figured as much. At least you're here with me and not someone like Loki."

"Oh heaven forbid that Loki would have been my partner. He probably would have just left me to drown."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Why are you taking this situation so calmly? I would have thought that you would be absolutely hysteric."

You shrugged, "Again, my life is in your hands. I'm trusting you, Bucky."

He stared at you for a moment and smiled, "Steve is really lucky to have you."

Your breath bucked and you bit your lip, "Um, I suppose. It's not like I'm anything special."

"You're kidding right? That night at the bar, I already knew that there was something special about you. You have this thing that I can't explain that's just magnetic. It's no wonder that everyone likes you."

"Oh shut up. You're going to make me blush."

"Really though, Steve is a lucky man."

There was an awkward silence until you said, "You could have been the lucky man."

"Y/N, don't."

"We had something, Bucky. We could have been something!"

"I know. It's just that Jan-"

"Bucky! I'm not Janet! You can't think that just because I'm your secretary that I want to sleep with you to get a higher position. If I was going to, you know that I would have done that with Loki, but I didn't. Why couldn't you just trust me?"

"Sorry if I'm not as trusting with my heart as you are, Y/N. Some of us can't afford to do that."

"But that's the thing! You can! But you're just too scared to allow me into your heart. Instead you shut me out without a second thought."

"You don't think that you already wormed your way into my heart? I was hurt, too, Y/N. You moved on literally not even after a full day. How do you think that made me feel?"

"What did you expect? You tossed me aside and degraded me by readdressing my relationship with Loki."

The two of you sat in silence, staring the crackling fire.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"It's okay. It's in the past now. Just promise me that you won't revert back to your cold facade when we get back."

"Y/N I-"

"Promise me."

"I can't do that."

You sighed and scooted closer to him, leaning against him, "Then I guess I have to enjoy my time with you while I still can."

The warmth of the fire and the warmth of his bare body soothed you. He brought his hand to your cheek and turned your head towards him. The space between your faces grew smaller until your lips finally met. The way it made you feel was like you were returning to your own bed after being away for a long time.

You threw your leg around him and cupped his face in your hands as your tongues danced around. This explosive feeling is what you had been longing for so long. His large hands seemed to know exactly where they belonged. He leaned back until he was laying down and flipped over so that he was on top of you.

"Hey! You alright over there?" a voice yelled out just as your hand past the waistband of his underwear.

You separated from each other and looked in the direction from which the voice came.  
You both been so distracted that you hadn't noticed the rain had stopped and a rescue boat had landed at the shore.

"You folks need any medical attention?" a man asked.

You sat silently on the boat with a blanket wrapped around you.

"No sir, we're fine," Bucky answered.

Once you arrived back at the retreat, you had found that Mr. Stark was furious about the adviser allowed you all to go out when he knew the weather conditions pointed to rain. He ended everyone's vacation early and luckily no one minded because they wanted nothing more than to sleep in their own beds after that day's events.

Maria scolded Bucky but then thanked him for keeping you alive.

Steve didn't leave your side the entire trip home.

Loki seemed to have a smug smile until the moment he left the airport as if he knew when occurred on that island.

Life at the office went back to the exact conditions as they were before.

"Your four o' clock cancelled because his daughter is in town and Mr. Odinson sent you some sort of gift basket," you said as you placed it on Bucky's desk.

"Thank you, Y/N."  
"It was no problem Buck- I mean Mr. Barnes."

"You... You can call me Bucky."

"As you wish, Bucky," you said with a smile.

He sighed and grabbed your hand, "Are we not going to talk about what happened on that island?"

"What happened on that island, Buck?" Steve asked as he popped up from behind you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is revealed and you get your happy ending.

Bucky looked back and forth between you and Steve and you took it upon yourself to fix the situation Bucky got into.

You turned around and looked at Steve sincerely, “Steve, that day Bucky and I-”

“Almost drowned and I had to perform CPR on her because her heart wasn’t beating. We didn’t tell anyone else, but I never asked her what she thought after that happened,” Bucky interrupted.

You looked at Bucky with wide eyes as Steve pulled you in for a hug.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry. I had no idea. Why didn’t you tell me about it?” he asked.

You squinted at Bucky and reluctantly went along with it. You weren’t lying, just withholding information, “I just didn’t know how to come about telling anyone. I was gone and now I have a second chance at life to be a better person. I feel fine, so don’t worry about me, okay?”

He kissed your forehead and said, “Well, I was just checking in before I left for a meeting I have across town. I should be back in time to take you out for dinner, okay?”

You hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek, “Yeah, sounds great sweetie. I’ll see you later.”

He pretended to punch Bucky in the gut and Bucky pretending that it hurt, “Knock ‘em dead, Stevie.”

“Oh I will, see you guys later,” he said while exiting the room.

You waited for a bit before yelling, “What the actual fuck, Bucky?”

“I don’t want to hurt him, Y/N!”

“I don’t want to either, but he deserves to know what happened!”

“Y/N, everything I have now is because of him. Because of his recommendation, I have a higher position than he does. I’m not going to repay him by saying, 'hey buddy, thanks for everything. By the way, I felt up your girlfriend and made out with her! You’re welcome!’ It would break his heart and I could lose my best friend!”

You pinched the bridge of your nose and plopped down on his couch, “Bucky, I can’t hide something like this from him! We just got together!”

“You have to if you don’t want him to get hurt!”

“He’ll be even more hurt if he finds out later!”

“Then he’ll never find out.”

You groaned and brought your knees to your chest, resting your head on your knees.

“Look at me, Y/N,” he took a seat next to you, “let’s just talk about this.”

“That’s exactly what got us here in the first place, Bucky,” you turned your body to face the other direction.

“I’m throwing all professionalism out the door right now. Just look at me and tell me that you don’t want to do it again.”

“Bucky, I-”

“Tell me that you don’t feel anything for me.”

You let your legs down and face him, “This is wrong Bucky. I wish that this never even happened.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“You’re right. I don’t mean that, but that doesn’t mean that this isn’t wrong. But like you said, he’s your best friend and that means I need to tell him.”

“You still didn’t answer me.”

“I-I do, James. I do have feelings for you, and I always have. That much should be obvious. But I’m with Steve and I like him.”

“When you- when Steve kissed you, did you feel the same way that you did with me?”

You didn’t want to answer him because you both knew the answer to that question was no.

“Then why are you with him? Because he was there for you? Because he paid attention to you?”

There was a long silence and you didn’t know what to say.

“Y/N, what do you want to do?”

“I want to tell Steve. Tonight. At dinner. About everything. About what happened and about how I feel.”

“Then I will respect your decision. I don’t know how he’ll react, but just call me after you’re done, okay?”

You sighed and left his office without a word to think about everything at your desk.

This was going to be a very difficult thing to do. Steve didn’t deserve what was coming to him. He was nothing but nice to you and Bucky meant the world to him. But hiding something so detrimental was not something that you were willing to do.

“You okay, Y/N? You haven’t really touched your food at all, or even talked much. Did something happen after I left?” Steve asked with his hand squeezing yours.

You dropped your fork and sighed, “Steve there’s something I need to tell you.”

His smile never faltered, and he held your hand with both hands, “You can tell me anything, Y/N.”

“This is, uh, very hard to tell you but on that island-”

“Let me guess, something happened between you and Bucky.”

“Well, y-yeah.”

He sighed, still smiling and said, “You have feelings for him don’t you?”

You nodded shyly.

“If I’m being honest, I knew from the very start that he would win. It was definitely worth a try, though,” he chuckled and kissed your hand.

“So, you’re not upset?”

He shook his head, “Like I said, it was all just to see what would come of this. Not that I was using you or anything, and I honestly really do like you from the bottom of my heart. But I knew that Bucky would finally open up if I went for you, so this was all for his and your sake.”

“You really do everything for Bucky, don’t you?”

“What can I say? I’d take a bullet for him if I had to.”

“You’re one hell of a friend, Steve Rogers.”

“Damn right I am. Anyways, are you going to do anything about your feelings?”

“Well, I’m hoping to. Not right away, but yeah. It’s up to him, though.”

“He’ll be down, believe me. Well, I don’t want to keep you any longer. I’ll take you straight to his house, alright? I give you my blessing,” he called the waiter and paid for the bill.

“What?” you looked at him in surprise.

“I’m letting you fly away, little bird,” he smiled and let go of your hand, “come on, let’s go. We don’t want to keep the lucky man waiting.”

He stood up and took your hand, leading you out of the restaurant and right to the car, never without a smile.

The car ride was awkward and consisted of him happily humming along to songs on the radio. Neither of you ever exchanging a word until you arrived at Bucky’s place.

“Go get 'em tiger. I wish you two the best of luck,” he said as he kissed your cheek.

“Thanks Steve. I’ll see you around at the office,” you said through the open window.

“You betcha, tiger. See you.”

You waved at him as he drove off and took a deep breath. You then started to make your way up the steps to Bucky’s door.

Steve watched as you grew smaller in his rear-view mirror and finally his smile faded away and tears flooded his eyes, “Come on Steve, you knew this would happen in the end. They’re both going to be happy.” He wiped his tears away and smiled again.

Bucky answered the door without a shirt, sweating and a small towel in hand, “Hey, I thought you were going to call me?”

“Uh, Steve dropped me off here. He gave us his blessing, I guess. Can I come in?” you said awkwardly.

“Oh sure, come on in. Take a seat. Sorry, I was just working out.”

“It’s alright. It’s a plus for me if anything,” you joked.

He smiled and took a seat next to you, “So what happened?”

“He sort of guessed already. He even said he went after me to help push you along.”

“Really? That definitely sounds like something he would do.”

“So what should we do now?”

He gave you a once over and placed his hand on your cheek, “Let’s give us a try.”

“A-are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

In that instant, all primal instincts kicked in. Your clothes were basically being ripped off. The moment your lips touched, the chemistry was explosive. His hands traveled to your thighs and you felt him lift you up and begin to carry you.

The next thing you knew, the familiar feeling of his bed sheets touched your bare skin. His lips traveled around every part of you and teased around your thighs. This gave you the feeling that there was no one but you and him in the world.

“You ready?” he asked.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and nodded. “Yeah,” you whispered in his ear.

You felt absolute euphoria as you melted into one. The red string of fate had successfully brought the two of you together yet again.

The smell of food wafted through the air and Bucky’s voice said your name, “Y/N, wake up. I made breakfast.”

You stretched and your eyes drifted open. You were greeted by Bucky smiling at you with a tray of food.

“If I had my chef make this, then this would definitely feel like a deja vu kind of moment, huh?”

You smiled and sat yourself up, “Well, I’m glad that I won’t get in trouble if I’m late for work.”

He rolled his eyes and sat down next to you, “Oh, I don’t know. That boss of yours is a huge asshole.”

“You’re right and your secretary is just never stops talking back. Just what will you do with her?”

“Oh, I have a few ideas.” He kissed your neck and made his way down to your chest.“

"How naughty, Mr. Barnes. We better not let our food get cold.”


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet is back, and she's not done with you just yet. Will your happy ending stay happy?

When all is well in the world, something always comes around to rain on your parade.

You stood next to Bucky, leaning over him and pointing things out on his computer screen. You explained the amount of changes that were made and the overall gross income of the month.

Then came a knock at the door, followed by a female entering the room.

You didn’t recognize who she was until Bucky glared and said, “What are you doing here Janet?”

“Oh, there you go again with the cold tone of voice, asking dumb questions,” she looked you up and down, “still with the bimbo on your arm, I see.”

You clenched your fist and stepped forward, only for Bucky to put his hand up to tell you not to say anything.

“State your business, Ms. Van Dyne.”

“Oh you know, just dropping in. It’s good to humble yourself sometimes and return to your roots, right? Plus, I missed you, Bucky. You remember all the fun we used to have, don’t you? Spoiling me with gifts and praise.” She slowly strutted her way over to the window.

“Sweetie, please call security to escort Ms. Van Dyne off of the premises,” Bucky said to you quietly.

You nodded and made for the door, trying to keep your temper under control.

“Sweetie? So you two are an item now? Well ain’t that great? Tell me little bird, how long until you beg him for a promotion?” she stepped towards you slowly, “How long will you suck on his dick before leaving him for someone with more money? You and me, we’re alike. Why else would you like this clingy prick other than for his power? Definitely not for the mediocre sex, that’s for sure.”

You stopped dead in your tracks and poked your tongue to your cheek.

“She’s not that kind of girl, Janet. She’s not anything like you. Now if you persist on insulting my secretary and myself, I’d like to please ask you to leave my office before security comes to drag you out,” he said firmly.

“Allow me,” you pulled her by the hair and dragged her out, down the hallway, then past Maria’s office and the many cubicles where people watched you from.

She screamed and struggled to force your hand to release the clump of hair you were pulling her by.

Maria came out of her office, with a woman you’ve never seen before, and cheered you on, “That’s my girl!”

You threw her onto the floor of an open elevator and everyone’s murmurs were quieted.

She looked up at you from the floor with terror in her eyes, “You’re a complete psychopath! But that’s okay, I’ll come see you and remind you of what you’ve done once you’re sitting in your very own office.”

“I don’t think I will, Janet. I will gladly stay by Bucky’s side until he says he no longer wants me to stand by him. Because I- well, I love him. That’s right, I love James Buchanan Barnes. So I want you to leave right now and stop insulting my boss. Never come back unless you learn to stop being an abhorred bitch, Miss Janet Van Dyne.”

You slammed the button to the first floor and waved at her as the doors closed. You turned around to see the eyes of your coworkers watching you.

“Show is over now! Everyone back to work, please,” Maria said while making her way to your side.

“That was quite the scene you just made there,” the woman with her said.

“Yeah, I’m sorry you had to see that. She was just being an absolute menace.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve had my run with people like her before. I’m Peggy,” she said while offering you a handshake.

You shook her hand and nodded, “Nice to make your acquaintance.”

Bucky came from behind you and kissed your neck, picking you up and spinning around, “You really make me so proud, Y/N. That was absolutely inappropriate, but I doubt that anyone here will complain.”

“Bucky! Did you hear any of that?” you asked with your arms around his neck once he placed you down.

“How could anyone not? I heard you from down the hall in my office. I’m so glad I’ve never been on your bad side,” Steve said while patting your head.

Peggy stared at Steve as he smiled and you raised a brow, “Hey Maria, why not introduce your new friend to Steve here?”

She smirked and said, “Steve, I’d like you to meet Peggy Carter. Peggy this is Grandpa Rogers.”

Steve turned with a smile and was immediately struck with awe, “Uh- h-Hi. I’m Steve.”

She giggled and said, “Peggy.”

“Why don’t you give her a tour, Stevie?” Maria suggested.

“With pleasure.”

You and Maria exchanged looks, and she returned to her office.

Just then you resized that Bucky did hear what you said. You looked at him in terror as he took your hand and led you back to his office.

“Hey, babe… can I, uh, take a lunch break?”

He pushed the door closed and pulled you close to his chest with a smile, “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Why not?”

“Y/N, I love you too.”

You smiled and closed your eyes, bracing for an incoming kiss.

Fortunately, after rain comes a glorious rainbow.


End file.
